User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/ELEMENTS SCHOOL REBORN
Well, would you look at that! Elements School is back once more! And TSRITW, don't you dare get ticked off just because I didn't include balancing as a rule! This is not your's! Go make your own! =Why Are We Back Again?= Well, because I wanted to come back. If you wanna know a fact, the main reason to why the last Elements School was closed down, it was because... let's say... a guy who raged just because I didn't include balancing onto my chart. There is a REASON why I didn't include it! His rant was mainly trash, because let's just list the things. #He uses DRAGON MANIA LEGENDS. While this might be me overreacting, he sounds biased towards it, and guess what? Pokémon. Does THAT have types in tiers? No! #Point 2 just starts off with him mentioning Deletd's comic (before they became rivals). He then says that there's no law that TWOW logic is unallowed in a comic, basically... where's the series-based elements thing? #The Ice > Fire Debate is pretty ridiculous; when we come to video game sense, it looks as if ice is able to beat fire (Kirby Star Allies), but in reality, it's not that easy and dry ice is... rare. #His conclusion? Well, yeah, he threatened to destroy it. =The Rules= Rule 1: You Need to Think the Elements Out Probably the most important rule, thinking the elements out is... actually more complicated than you think to the point you might have to get inspired to know some ideas. Yeah, this may be to the point you gotta get creative here! But... there's some elements you shouldn't try to do, and these types are: *Pointer Types - Elements which just serve to clog up a space, all to just point out something real obvious about them. Basically if you want to put this in context, imagine it like Gastly, who's Ghost/Poison, but then you literally had to make two elements describing it and basically call it "Ball/Floating". Types shouldn't exist just to point out something way too obvious (Ghost isn't one as it also describes haunted things other than ghosts). *Redundancy - Don't make two grass-related elements unless you're trying to be Elemental Battlegrounds here. Just... don't, because you might just realize it is. *Really Useful, but Sad Element (RUSE) - When you make an element, but you don't slap it onto anything or just slap it onto ONE thing and then restrict it. Really... just... don't do that! So instead of being biased to myself, why not go take a peek at Samtendo's gamma types (it's in his Other Ideas III sandbox) if you want a headstart? Uhh... don't steal from him. Also, when explaining the element, don't say "DO NOT ASK!!!". Rule 2: The Logic So the first thing you SHOULD know is that, your logic should be easy to understand once people get the hang of it, but if you want a better output and no "how does this beat that?", use REASONS. It's not easy knowing about stuff in real life, so you're gonna have to do research or get help from a friend on knowing what should beat what. WIP Category:Blog posts